1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. More particularly, the present invention relates to an OLED with improved visibility.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes a plurality of OLEDs each having a hole-injection electrode, an organic emission layer, and an electron-injection electrode. OLEDs emit light using energy generated when excitons, generated by the combination of electrons and holes in the organic emission layer, fall from an excited state to a ground state. The OLED display forms an image using the light emitted from the OLEDs.
Accordingly, an OLED display has a self-emissive characteristic and, unlike a liquid crystal display, does not need a separate light source. Therefore, OLED displays can have reduced thickness and weight. In addition, since OLED displays have characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and fast response times, OLED displays are drawing attention as a viable alternative display device.
In general, the electrodes and metal lines of an OLED display reflect light introduced from the outside. Such light reflection on the electrodes and metal lines deteriorates expression of black color and contrast, thereby deteriorating display characteristics.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.